The primary objectives of the Ophthalmic Research Center of the Medical College of Wisconsin will be to strengthen ongoing research activities and stimulate interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by 1) developing new ophthalmic research laboratories, 2) supporting young investigators with expertise in microbiology, biochemistry, retinal physiology, and ultrastructure, 3) providing common resources - equipment and an ocular histology laboratory, and 4) providing funds for pilot projects and consultants. The secondary objective of the Ophthalmic Research Center will be to free up time for the individual investigators to engage in more research-related activities by providing administrative and secretarial support. The laboratories to be developed for ophthalmic research are new space in the Medical College of Wisconsin Eye Institute. The investigators to be recruited would extend and strengthen the capabilities of the present research team. The equipment and ocular histology laboratory would enable the investigators to carry out sophisticated biochemical, autoradiographic and histochemical studies which cannot be done with the existing facilities. The pilot funds would enable new, creative ideas to be quickly tested in the research laboratories.